<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Just Me by cozy_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606642">Not Just Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_tea/pseuds/cozy_tea'>cozy_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Is It Just Me? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, sandersides, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As is his name, Deceit is mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_tea/pseuds/cozy_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He told Patton to talk to Roman. Anxiety never did well in high tense situations, so it was best for all of them for Patton to do it. Besides that, Morality was always better in the emotions department than the rest of them, so perhaps ... But no, no it went all wrong. It went all wrong and now Virgil has to clean it up, doesn't he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Is It Just Me? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Just Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pt.2 of the "Is It Just Me?" Series!</p><p>So, the first story "Not Just You" was written right after the Webisode of "Accepting Anxiety", and this story, "Not Just Me" is taking place right after "Putting Others First..." due to the fact I finally found the way I wanted to continue the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You never talked to him.”</p><p>Virgil appeared suddenly in the living space of Patton. His room glistening in its soft, nostalgic light it usually did, the dad was messing around lightly about a handful of files. There’s not much to say at first, was there? Patton’s expression focused on the way memories, even blurry, seemed to latch onto. Pictures of places and.</p><p>“Patton, I thought you said you were going to talk to him.”</p><p>“Well,” Patton begins.</p><p>“<em>No!</em> You said you would and…”</p><p>“…I did <em>try</em>.” Patton explains lamely. “It just wasn’t sinking through when I tried to bring it up and you know Roman, stubborn as getting a pot of water to boil when you watch it.”</p><p>“Then what was all that about?” There’s an idle gesture aside.</p><p>Patton had to know what Virgil was talking about, didn’t he?</p><p>“What was what about, kiddo?”</p><p>“You and Deceit.”</p><p>“<em>Janus</em>,”</p><p>“<em>Deceit</em>,” Virgil repeats himself flatly as Patton shifts uncomfortably. “You straight out left Roman <em>stranded</em> out there and sided with Deceit!” (Roman, staring uncomfortable at Deceit, <em>if their goals aligned with his, what would that say?</em>) “Cut him off, didn’t even try to help him or stand up for him.”</p><p>“Well,<em> Janus</em> made some good points and I was just<em> trying</em>…” Patton speaks slowly, cautiously. Virgil’s uncertainty was growing as Patton went and worked to justify his actions.</p><p>The hurt expression left on Roman’s face. The realization he had done the wrong thing. Again. It’s become a thing Virgil has grown more attentive to, as well. A realization. (“I just wanted to say I understand.”) Prince’s hesitation and nervous tendencies spoken and admitted to. Crippling sense of self-doubt and insecurity with a horrible hubris …</p><p>Princey hadn’t just been trying to joke or put pressure for some extra sympathy points. Virgil still thinks that specific light side was being a bit <em>over dramatic</em> when he had tried to talk to him about leaving and the idea <em>creativity</em> wasn’t important. Or … at least, Roman’s version of it. Still, it was growing painfully obvious how Patton was thinking about Roman without any kind of catch.</p><p>“…look, kiddo. Why don’t we just go make some cookies and we can talk about this over some milk.”</p><p>“Patton, I don’t want any cookies. <em>And we talked about this</em>, I’m not just some fluffy <em>child</em>…”</p><p>“…Oh yes I know! It’s just- look! Oh! There’s a re-run to a Green Day concert in here if you’d be interested in listening to that.”</p><p>“Patton.”</p><p>“Or, oh, how about that MCR social distancing concert!”</p><p>“<em>Patton</em>…”</p><p>“I swear it must be in here somewhere.”</p><p>“You’re diverting. Why didn’t you talk too Roman? <em>Why didn’t you consider it</em> at the least when dealing with Deceit? Roman sided <em>with you</em>, even when he had a good argument against you.”</p><p>Roman stood loyal. Against anxiety when he needed to fight it off to save Thomas…and against Deceit then. Trying to make sure that Deceit wasn’t using an opportunity to lie his way through them going to the callback. (<em>It could have been their big break</em>…)</p><p>He did all of that.</p><p>“And not even <em>just</em> Roman!” Virgil pointed out, stepping closer to Patton who slowly shifted back, uncomfortably. “What about Logan! <em>Deceit used him</em> the entire time and, when Logan did come back, <em>you ignored</em> him!”</p><p>“Ignored is a pretty strong word, kiddo.” Patton argues. “He just left before we could talk.”</p><p>“But you didn’t even <em>try</em> to convince him to come back.” Roman had looked more off put in the realization of Logan being used than Patton had. “It doesn’t make any sense. You of <em>all people</em> should know about the emotions of the other sides.”</p><p>Virgil’s fingers twisted up, balled into his coat. Uncomfortable at this realization. Patton wasn’t always a great person, <em>none</em> of the sides were. (That’s the problem when you get aspects of a personality…the flaws are cracked in from the get go of the person.)</p><p>“Listen Virgil, maybe we just <em>assumed</em> too quickly about Deceit.” He begins. “He even <em>gave us</em> his name, <em>Janus</em>! Tried to offer us help and show us more insight to what Thomas needs… and while, <em>sure</em>, he’s not the best of persons, he’s…”</p><p>“…He’s <em>what?</em>” Virgil snapped, throwing a hand up towards Patton. “He’s <em>Deceit</em>, his job is <em>literally</em> to lie and deceive and misrepresent the truth, or <em>do I need to ask Logan for the definition</em>?!”</p><p>“<em>Kiddo</em>…”</p><p>“No…” Virgil, lifted both his hands, stepping backwards, Patton’s expression growing worrisome. “No, something’s wrong. <em>Something’s wrong with you</em>. You didn’t live with him. <em>You</em> never saw what he did.” (He spent so long with Deceit. Argued his being there the strongest out of all of them.)</p><p>“Virg…” Patton tries again, moving in to try and cross the piece of the gap between them. “You need to maybe consider…<em> Janus</em> could be<em> good</em> for Thomas… Like how you were.”</p><p>The look Virgil turns to Patton makes the emotion near spin. The wide eyed stare of incredulity, disbelief, and bitterness.</p><p>“You’re not Patton.” He can’t be. “The real Patton wouldn’t say that.” He’s stepping bak again, multiple steps before he’s at that stairway, Patton not too far behind. “<em>The real Patton wouldn’t do that…</em>”</p><p>And he’s gone. Vanished beneath the floor, leaving Patton standing there uncomfortably, wringing his hands together.</p><p>Something wasn’t right about this, and something wasn’t okay with all of this. Patton let them <em>get upset</em>. Badly so. Let Janus <em>hurt</em> Roman, then didn’t even try to fix it or correct Janus to not say those types of things.</p><p>It was cruel…Patton wasn’t <em>cruel</em>.</p><p>Digging through boxes of stuff piled next to his shelves, Virgil needed to find it. Skipping past boxes and kicking over others. The room was growing to a mess, but that was fine, he could deal with a mess. His heart rate pacing faster and faster, something feeling oh so wrong with everything going on here.</p><p>Something with the sides was off. (He hopes the last of them doesn’t get there anytime soon.)</p><p>A soft hiss, a wide eyed revelation, grin curling his teeth.</p><p>“There you are.”</p><p>He pulls out a yellow and black poster rolled up carefully. Double checking it only once, he confirms what it is… His peace offering. Before he might move to his staircase again, sliding down with two steps up it, appearing just outside of a bedroom doorframe.</p><p>Virgil knocks.</p><p>There’s a good moment of silence. Virgil lifts his knuckles to wrap once more across the door, and that’s when there’s a stumbling from behind. Creativity carefully, slowly, unlocking and peeking through his doorframe.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Virgil holds out the Broadway poster.</p><p>“It’s yours if you let me in.”</p><p>It only takes a momentary hesitation before Roman is snatching the poster and walking back inside, leaving the door adjacent for Virgil to follow inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is also a cliff hanger lmao, but for everyone who's worried about it not continuing, there will be 2 chapters in this part. </p><p>Hope you all enjoyed this! And hope I can get ch.2 done before the next Sandersides episode.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>